Tammy Larsen
Tammy Larsen is a character who attends Wagstaff School. Tina clings to the hope that she is her friend, despite several unfriendly things Tammy has done or said to her. She uses Tina and manipulates her more often than not. She first appears in Bad Tina where she is a new student. Tina gives her a tour, and later on gets into trouble with the school and her parents from her bad influence. They later befriend. When Tammy finds Tina's "erotic friend fiction", including Jimmy Jr. and Zeke, she decides to blackmail Tina into doing bad things. Tina gets grounded, and eventually tells Linda what happened. She encourages Tina to go to school and tell the erotic fiction, as Gene and Louise steal the real one back. Tina tells the fiction in front of the school, as she gets laughed at for being a freak. While Tammy is laughing at her, she starts to pass gas at a rapid speed, a problem she had earlier in the episode, and runs off due to the embarrassment. This makes everyone else forget about Tina's embarrassing fiction, while Jimmy Jr. found it slightly interesting. She returns in Broadcast Wagstaff School News when she lands the role as the news anchor instead of Tina. She later attempts to frame Tina by claiming she is the 'mad pooper' she has been reporting on. Appearance Tammy is usually seen wearing a pink shirt with the right sleeve pulled down to reveal her shoulder, black pants and blue shoes. She wears heavy green eyeshadow and pink lipgloss. In the promotional images for the episode Bad Tina, Tammy has blonde hair but has brown hair in the actual episode. From her next appearance on in Broadcast Wagstaff School News she has blonde hair again. Her natural hair color is believed to be brown as Louise shouts "Neither are you" in response to Tammy saying that Louise's hair isn't blonde in Lice Things Are Lice. She also has a ponytail that protrudes from the right side of her head kept in place with a purple tie. Trivia *In Bad Tina, Andy and Ollie call Tammy a bathroom clown because of her makeup. *In Mazel Tina, it is revealed that Tammy is Jewish, though it's possible that she is only ethnically half-Jewish (most likely on her mother's side) as "Larsen" is not a traditionally Jewish name and is usually associated with Scandinavia. *Tammy has a couple of extracurricular activities including being on the cheer squad, and also being part of the the Wagstaff School News. *Tammy is a member of the Wagstaff Whalers cheerleading squad. *Tammy is in eighth grade as revealed in Adventures In Chinchilla-sitting. *Tammy farts when she is nervous, or whenever she finds something funny. Quotes *"Don't have a crap attack." *"Her pom-poms make me wanna vom-vom." *"Don't be such a boob punch." *"You're such a locker stalker." *"Don't be such a tattle-tampon." *"What do you maxi-sads want?" *"Anything that's not a dog is a cat to me." *"You're such a goody two boobs." *"That wasn't me." (whenever she farts in public) *"Ugh, Tina, you're being a smell-entine." *"You're like an unsalted pretzel." *"What's up, universal nerdcare." *"Why don't you nerds go have wizard babies?" *"Ugh, stop being such a locker stalker." *"Stop being a rhymin hymen." *"I feel that I hate Jocelyn because I'm the hot one and she's the not one." Appearances Season 2 *Bad Tina Season 3 *Broadcast Wagstaff School News *Carpe Museum (non speaking cameo) Season 4 *Presto Tina-o *The Frond Files *Mazel Tina *Gene It On *World Wharf II: The Wharfening (or How Bob Saves/Destroys the Town - Part II) Season 5 *Tina and the Real Ghost *Can't Buy Me Math *The Millie-churian Candidate *Adventures In Chinchilla-sitting *The Runway Club Season 6 *The Land Ship *The Gene and Courtney Show *Lice Things Are Lice *Stand By Gene Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Females Category:Girls Category:Wagstaff Students Category:Antagonists Category:Characters introduced in Season 2 Category:Larsen Family